1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a combined writing instrument clip and letter opener and, in particular, to a writing instrument that includes such a combined writing instrument clip and letter opener.
2. Related Art
Writing instruments are often manufactured and sold in combination with other implements that frequently may be convenient to have and use when an individual is writing. Examples of such implements include erasers, caps, clips, letter openers, staple removers, and the like. The patent literature includes numerous examples of combination writing instrument and letter openers.
Some combination writing instrument and letter openers include retractable or folding mechanisms. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,598,427 to Easton and U.S. Pat. No. 1,447,841 to Fisher disclose writing instruments with a retractable blade. The effectiveness of such folding or retractable-type letter openers may be short-lived because the retracting mechanism often does not possess sufficient strength to effectually open the mail and/or the mechanism may easily break.
Other combination writing instruments and letter openers include blade-type letter openers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,538,641 to Liljeqvist discloses a clip for a pencil that includes a folding or pivoting blade. In general, blade-type letter openers have a tendency to puncture or spear the user's skin or clothing when in use or when stored in, for example, a pocket.
There are also examples of writing instruments that include letter openers in which the cutting edge, is recessed or positioned underneath part of the writing instrument. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 471,238 to Volk et al. discloses a writing instrument clip that includes a cutter positioned underneath a clip. U.S. Pat. No. 1,374,882 to Curtis discloses a letter opener with the cutting edge directed upwardly toward the cap of a pen or pencil. U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,169 to Cheldin discloses a letter opener in which the blade of the letter opener is directed downwardly toward the writing end of the instrument. U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,910 to Cheldin discloses a letter opener in which the cutting blade is directed upwardly opposite the writing tip of the writing instrument. Even though the cutting edge is recessed, the tip of the letter opener may tear fabric or puncture a user's skin, making them undesirable to use.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for an improved combination letter opener and writing instrument.